conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Isokyria
|sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Declared ''' |established_date1 = August 1, 1920 |established_event2 = '''Recognized |established_date2 = January 12, 1923 |established_event3 = Current constitution |established_date3 = January 1, 1938 |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = 164122 |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = 29,000,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = 2015 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $531 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $73,209 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 55 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI =0.874 |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_category = |currency = Isokyrian pound (ISP) (£) |currency_code = |time_zone = UTC 0 |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |date_format = yyyy-mm-dd |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = left |cctld = .ik |aircraft_code = |vehicle_reg = |calling_code = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }} Isokyria (Isokyrian: ᛁᛇᛟᚲᛁᚱ, Isokir), officially the State of the Isokyrians (Isokyrian: ᛋᛏᚨᚨᛏ ᛟᚠ ᛞᛖᚱ ᛁᛇᛟᚲᛁᚱᛖᚾ, Staat of der Isokiren), is a country in Northern Europe surrounded by the North Atlantic Ocean. Formerly a dominion of the British Empire, it achieved independence at the conclusion of the Isokyrian War of Independence in 1923. The Isokryian Civil War broke out a decade later between socialist and nationalist forces. The nationalists, led by Christian Robertsson, emerged victorious and established the current State of the Isokyrians in 1937. Nororism, developed by Robertsson, became the state's official ideology with a strong emphasis on national unity, anti-communism, anti-capitalism, gender roles, and family values in addition to a revival of Isokyria's Nordic cultural roots. Robertsson became the first Chairman of the Isokyrian Nororist Party, effectively ruling the country as its head of state from 1938 until 1959. Robertsson transformed Isokyria into a Nororist state, committing the country to combating "degeneracy, capitalism, and communism" and other things he believed were threats to the Isokyrian nation. A mixed, national syndicalist, economy was built up, allowing the private sector limited ownership of the means of production as long as they served the interests of the nation. All banks were nationalized and interest rates were set at various levels though never exceeding 10%. Industries were led by worker syndicates that made decisions democratically while ensuring workers received a fair part of the value created from their labor with profits going to the state. The Isokyrian economy flourished under Robertsson, partly owning to Isokyria's abundant crude oil reserves. Robertsson's foreign policy almost entirely consisted of stiff opposition to the Soviet Union and his regime enjoyed large amounts of support from the as a result. Isokyria did not join , however. Anglo-Isokyrian relations were strained early in Robertsson's tenure due to the anti-British sentiment espoused by his administration. In 1959, Robertsson resigned, citing his advanced age and declining health, and named Emil Ingolfsson as his successor who largely continued Robertsson's social policies while attempting to enact his own economic reforms. Modern Isokyria has been defined by a period of social and political disturbance of the 70-year status quo. In April 2016, mass protests were organized on through the hashtag #Frezet2016, vocally criticizing corruption, human rights abuses, and various inequalities. This initially led the arrest of thousands of demonstrators but the government eventually gave in to public and international pressure and released all protesters it had detained. In addition, several measures were passed by the National Assembly that slightly relaxed the government's control on the media. Foreign observers state this is a major sign that the Nororist Party's grip on Isokyrian society is weakening, especially as the world becomes more connected with the . Alexander White is the current Chairman of the Nororist Party, elected by the party in 2009. He is the first British white person to hold the office. A developed nation, Isokyria has one of the largest economies in Europe, primarily as a result of its large oil reserves. Its gross domestic product was $531 billion in 2013 and its GDP per capita is $73,209, one of highest in the world. It is a member of the , the , the ,and . While it is not a member of the , it has a close relationship with it and its member states. It has a population of 29 million who live within its 63,000 sq mi area, 2 million of which live in the capital of Hufo. Etymology "Isokyria" derives from the Old Isokyrian phrase "is og kir" meaning "ice and cows", referring to the country's prominent winters and large amounts of live stock. History British rule Main article: British Isokyria The British came to control Isokyria during the mid 15th century. During their rule, Isokyrian culture began to merge with British culture and English came to replace the Isokryian language. The United Kingdom governed Isokyria directly until it was granted home rule in 1892. The Parliament of Isokyria was established and was allowed to pass laws without approval from the mainland UK, though laws could be repealed by the ruling monarch. War of Independence (1920-1923) Main article: Isokyrian War of Independence Inspired by movements in Ireland, a large independence movement led by the Party of Isokyrian Republicans (PIR) began to develop. In an effort to keep the peace, negotiations between the PIR leadership and the British government were started in 1919 but quickly broke down. The UK said it would grant independence only if King George V remained Isokyria's head of state. The PIR refused, insisting the country become a fully separate republic. The dispute turned violent after the bombing of the Royal Hufo Police office which killed 6 British police officers. Whether this attack was sanctioned by the PIR or if the bombers acted on their own accord was hotly debated. Whatever the case, the bombing spurred further acts of violence against British authority figures, leading to the imposition of martial law. The British Army was then sent in to restore order but their numbers were stretched thin because of the crisis unfolding in Ireland. Again following cues from the Irish, guerrilla tactics were employed by the Isokyrians to weaken the British resolve to fight. This style of warfare would continue for three years until the Anglo-Isokyrian Treaty was signed in 1923, recognizing Isokyria's independence as the Republic of Isokyria. Civil War (1932-1937) Main article: Isokyrian Civil War In the aftermath of the war with the British, two opposing factions emerged: the left-wing socialists and the right-wing nationalists. While the left was fractured among different socialist and communist movements (the largest of these being the Isokyrian Revolutionary Front), the right coalesced around Nororism, an ideology created by Christian Robertsson that supported unity of the Isokyrian nation around a strong state and a revival of the country's traditional Nordic culture. The Isokyrian Revolutionary Front espoused a ideology, hoping to turn Isokyria into a communist state much like the Soviet Union had become twenty years earlier. The unrecognized People's Democratic Republic of Isokyria was proclaimed and lasted the course of the war until its dissolution. supported the nationalist side with limited amounts of monetary assistance, giving them the upper hand early the in the war. Leftist forces managed to hold key cities despite numerous siege attempts by the right, prolonging the war about five years. Details of the war, particularly the war crimes that were alleged to have been committed by both sides, are hard to come by as the current regime has allowed only restricted access to military documents and accounts, and what information the government does release usually favors the Nororist side. Most of what is known about the conflict are from leaked documents and eyewitness accounts from leftist militants who left the country before the war ended which, according to some historians, still does not provide a satisfactorily neutral line of events. Robertsson era (1938-1959) After the Nororist victory, Christian Robertsson, who had been an important military leader for the right-wing factions, was elected the first Chairman of the Nororist Party who serves as the country's de facto head of state. He began his time in office by immediately enacting polices designed to transform Isokyria into a Nororist state. Among the first of these policies was the Revival of Isokyria's Nordic and Viking Roots aimed at restoring traditional Isokyrian culture which declined during the British rule. He re-introduced the Isokyrian language, adopting the runic alphabet, mandating it be taught in schools and that all government documents be written in both English and Isokyrian. While Robertsson was a Protestant, he authorized several programs aimed at restoring the pre-Christian Norse folk religion, establishing state-funded churches and temples that worshiped the old Norse gods. His economic reforms involved establishing a relationship between the state and the worker in order to work towards the betterment of the nation. While officially opposed to capitalism, Robertsson allowed private companies control of some industries, under the condition they put the interests of the nation first. Any company that was seen as placing more importance in profit than Isokyria faced being dissolved and its assets seized by the state. Other sectors, such as banking, were completely nationalized and reorganized as "National Worker Syndicates." Trade policy was made almost entirely protectionist with the notable example of crude oil exports, which are credited with Isokyria's relative wealth. Socially, Robertsson advocated a strong moral code and told citizens to be weary of "degenerate" behaviors. Excessive drinking, gambling, drug use, promiscuity, and greed were all considered "degenerate" and were discouraged by the state. Robertsson's attitude towards homosexuality was especially tough, viewing it as a "serious disorder of the mind requiring the most thorough treatment." It is estimated around 10,000 or more homosexuals were forced to undergo therapy to "cure" their "perversion." Robertsson also placed great emphasis on gender roles. Men, who were seen as the defenders of society, were required to serve in the armed forces for 1½ years. Women were prohibited from holding certain jobs and tax incentives were offered to families with more children. His foreign policy consisted of unwavering opposition to the Soviet Union and he garnered large amounts of support from the U.S. as a result. He never showed an interest in joining NATO, however and made no promises to come to Western Europe's defense in the event of a Soviet invasion. While he received support from Nazi Germany during the Civil War, he distanced his government from Hitler's regime as World War II went on, disapproving of the Nazis' racial policies and treatment of the Jews. After Germany's defeat in World War II, he forged a friendly relationship with Francisco Franco, dictator of Spain at the time. He visited Spain three times during his time as Chairman, applauding the country for also achieving national unity. Franco visited Isokyria once in 1954. By 1959, Robertsson's health began to decline and he began to feel unfit for service. After some consideration, he resigned his post as Chairman of the Nororist Party, which would set a precedent that has been followed by all successive Chairmen. He lived the remainder of his life in his hometown of Futorprent out of public view. He died on March 6, 1980 due to heart failure. Ingolfsson era (1959-1964) Ingolfsson took office during a period of tense relations between the Eastern Bloc nations and NATO members. The dashed hopes for a detente and this was compounded by several confrontations between Soviet submarines and Isokyrian warships off the Isokyrian coast. In order to posture the country against Soviet aggression, Ingolfsson increased the military budget and increased the draft term, from one and a half years to two for all able-bodied men aged 18-25. He also ordered the construction of several destroyers and asked the Committee Regarding Defense of the Nation to explore the feasibility of constructing an aircraft carrier. Ingolfsson also faced trouble within his government. Much of his cabinet was full of party members who were still very loyal to Robertsson and Ingolfsson found it difficult to work with them. Tomas Leifsson, who was Robertsson's Minister of Finance, was able to exert a considerable amount of pressure on Ingolfsson and modern historians sometimes view him as the 'true' leader of Isokyria during this era. Ingolfsson had to search for allies within the Nororist party in order to consolidate his power. Georgist support He found such allies in the form of the Georgists, a small group of politicians in the Nororist party that silently advocated economics. The Georgists were economic reformers that wanted to stimulate the economy without straying too far from Nororism's core economic principles. Georgism supports the common ownership of all natural resources but that the workers are entitled to the value they create from the use of these resources. In a way, the Isokyrian economy was, in theory, already structured in a similar fashion as workers owned the country's natural resources by proxy through their syndicates, but the Georgists were dissatisfied with how the economy actually functioned in practice. They acknowledged that most companies that were ostensibly state-owned and worker-managed were in fact run by politically-connected capitalists (better described as corporatists to some political thinkers) who avoided forwarding their profits to the state. They viewed Ingolfsson as a means to implement their economic views as they saw the pressure he was facing from Leifsson. They approached Ingolfsson and offered him their loyalty in exchange for public support of their Georgist policies. Ingolfsson was skeptical at first as he was not enthusiastic about their economic plans. He was concerned the party could oust him if they felt he was becoming too "un-Nororist" but the Georgists assured him that he could sell their view to the party leadership. While he faced no objection from the party's leadership, Ingolfsson still found it difficult to implement Georgist policies. Most proposals he would put forth would be watered down by his colleagues rendering them ineffective. Wealthy, politically-connected, individuals who entrenched themselves in the Isokyrian government mounted a tough resistance to Ingolfsson's changes. The relationship between Ingolffsson and the Georgists would fall apart and Ingolfsson once again found himself poltically alone. 1964 Hufo protests and suppression Main article: 1964 Hufo protests The economy had been in a downturn and was nearing recession and civil unrest was brewing. Underground leftist groups, remnants of those that fought in the civil war, were preparing to launch an insurgency campaign to topple the Nororist government. Previously keeping a low-profile, they openly condemned the government's authoritarian policies and decried the increasing gap between the politically connected party elite and the impoverished blue-collar worker. Hundreds of them were arrested which only invoked feelings of solidarity among the objecting groups. Tensions reached their peak after protests at Hufo University campus were organized. An estimated 4,000 or more, mostly students, showed up to protest the Nororist Party's grip on the government. The government responded brutally. Ingolfsson demanded all demonstrations be dispersed immediately. Police fired tear gas at the crowds while protesters attempted to mount a non-violent resistance. Ultimately the police were successful in dissolving the demonstrations and thousands were arrested, many of whom charged with treason. An armed rebellion, as originally planned, never materialized. The state has since suppressed discussion of the incident and detains anyone who speaks about it or searches about it online. In modern times, it has been compared to the . This incident would secure Ingolffson's fate and he was forced to resign from the Chairman's office and he was replaced by Dagnae Wilhjamsdottir in 1964. Wilhjalmsdottir era (1964-1989) By the time Ingolfsson left office, a surge of feminist thought was sweeping across much of the western world. In response, the National Assembly elected Dagnae Wilhjamsdottir as Chairman, the first and so far only woman to hold the office. She launched a public relations campaign aimed at Isokyrian women that not only emphasized their roles as mothers, homemakers, and supporters of their husbands, but encouraged them to study science, math, and technology. Thousands of government positions were opened up to women, particularly in military research and development, which utilized these fields the most. The state also offered scholarships to girls who performed at the top of their class. Wilhjalmsdottir bolstered the government's socially conservative stances. She ordered a crackdown on illegal pornography distribution as well as prostitution saying "They reduce women to their most superficial aspects: their bodies. They teach our young boys that women are only important for their own pleasure and they totally degrade the important role women play in all of our lives." She mandated stiffer penalties for violating anti-pornography and anti-prostitution laws and created several education programs that aimed to teach young people about the merits of marriage and chastity. She enacted several economic reforms while in office, including liberalizing trade by reducing tariffs and selling off some previously state-owned companies to private managers and allowing them to conduct business with foreign companies. The economy boomed under her term and despite enacting the first-ever tax reduction, state revenues were at their highest. She directed that a large portion of these funds go to youth programs, especially the girl scouts. State-of-the-art athletic facilities were built and her administration promoted healthy eating among Isokyrian children. Diplomatically, Wilhjalmsdottir sought to thaw tense relations with the Soviet Union and its East Bloc allies. She became the first Chairman to visit the Soviet Union with her trip to Moscow in 1974. The remainder of her term was largely uneventful and she eventually resigned in 1989. The Party elected Geir Agnarsson as her successor. Agnarsson era (1989-2009) Agnarsson's term began just as communism was collapsing in Europe. became President of the new Russian Federation in 1991 and Agnarsson was enthusiastic to work with him towards strengthening Russo-Isokyrian relations. He and Yelstin signed the Russian and Isokyrian Pact of Friendship in 1993 which, while doing little in effect, was a pivotal moment in the rebuilding of Isokyria's relationship with the Russians. Agnarsson pledged Isokyria's full support to the United States after the by sending 1,500 troops to Afghanistan and 300 to Iraq. This marked the first time that Isokyria was directly involved in any foreign conflict. After both wars initial missions were accomplished, he pulled back forces, supplying the Coalition with medical assistance and intelligence. At home, he made security a prominent issue and took measures to safeguard Isokyria from terrorism. He strengthened Isokyria's tough immigration standards, all but outright denying entry to Arab and Muslim applicants. Firearms, which were allowed under strict controls, were outright banned in the country. National Police arrested hundreds of individuals accused of having terrorist links. In order to mitigate the costs incurred from this security fortification, Agnarsson abolished conscription in 2005, making the military a full volunteer force. This allowed the government to control the number of new recruits. Establishment of NordCorp Further information: NordCorp Later in 2005, he authorized the creation of NordCorp, a state-chartered company that was granted a 10-year monopoly in various industries, subject to renewal (most recent being in 2015). It was structured as a conglomeration of all the previously privatized companies the state had sold off over the years. He supported NordCorp's creation by saying "Never before has the worker been given the opportunity to participate in such a diversified work environment." The company is managed by its worker syndicate board which is led by its chairman who is currently Edward Rake, appointed by the Ministry of Labor in 2010. White era (2009-present) Alexander White took office in 2009 and made repairing the economy devastated by the his primary mission. He took a hard stance against large banks, blaming them for causing the recession and he prohibited any foreign investments. He approved a $546 million bailout package to NordCorp to allow them to purchase newly-privatized companies. European migrant crisis White's government has avoided directly commenting on the migrant crisis that has been affecting Europe since 2015. While Isokyria is not part of the European Union, it has received several asylum requests from migrants seeking shelter from war-torn areas. As of 2016, the government has not yet replied to any of these requests. High-ranking party officials stated in January 2016 that "The crisis is none of our concern. We are only concerned about the interests of Isokyria and nothing more." Later statements by the White government clarified that these comments by the party do not necessarily reflect the views of the Chairman. Terrorism Following several terrorist attacks in Europe including Paris in November 2015 and Belgium in March 2016, White has opted to continue the national security rebuff initiated by Agnarsson. On March 29, 2016, White ordered all non-government Muslims residing in the country to leave within 120 days and surveillance of electronic communications both coming in and out of the country has been increased. Involvement in the war against ISIS On July 14, 2016, Chairman White announced that Isokyria would be participating in the war against the , also known as ISIS or ISIL, with limited airstrikes on IS targets. White reiterated that there were no plans for ground troops to be sent in. This announcement marks the second time in Isokyria's history that the country has been involved in a foreign conflict. Frezet2016 protests Main article: Frezet2016 Beginning in late April 2016, large-scale protests in Hufo and other major cities in Isokyria were organized through social media, primarily on Twitter with the hashtag #Frezet2016. The protests, among other things, were concerned with the ever-increasing amount of authority wielded by the central government, high-level corruption, lack of transparent elections and increasing income inequality. Several thousand arrests were made by police at protest sites but attempts to disperse the demonstrations have been unsuccessful. On May 2, 2016, the Nororist Party of Isokryia stated it would "Look into" possible reforms in order to address concerns raised by the protesters. Chairman White said, among other things, "Frezet2016 has made it clear that there are issues that need to be addressed and we fully intend to do so." By summer, most of the original protests had dispersed and interest waned. The National Assembly did, however, pass several resolutions that relaxed restrictions on freedom of the press, allowing journalists permission to report on some government activities without a permit. Many of the protesters that were arrested were also freed without charges. Government The Isokyrian government has been described as "highly authoritarian." The Nororist Party dominates Isokyrian politics as the constitution defines it as the "Sole party to represent the Isokyrian people and nation." They hold all 250 seats in the National Assembly, which is considered to be somewhat of a rubber stamp legislature by foreign analysts. Nororism Main article: Nororism Nororism is Isokyria's official guiding ideology. It promotes the unity of the Isokyrian state, opposition to socialism, communism, and capitalism. It teaches that all should take part in the betterment of their nation and to protect it from behaviors considered harmful and degenerate. Chairman of the Nororist Party Main article: Chairman of the Isokyrian Nororist Party The head of state is the Chairman of the Nororist Party. The Chairman is elected by the party and serves for life or until resignation. The National Assembly affirms their confidence for the Chairman every four years but this is generally considered to be a rubber stamp measure with little significance. The Chairman is afforded considerable authorities and is often considered to be the most powerful person in Isokyria. The current Chairman is Alexander White who was elected by the party in 2009. National Assembly Main article: Isokyrian National Assembly The National Assembly is the country's unicameral legislature which is made up of 250 seats. According to the constitution, the Assembly approves measures proposed by the Chairman and other members of the Assembly. It is very rare for the Assembly to reject a proposal from the Chairman and when it occurs, it usually signals that the Chairman has lost the support of the Party. The Assembly is led by the President of the National Assembly who is elected every three years and serves as Isokyria's de jure head of government. Elections Citizens vote for representatives in the Isokyrian National Assembly every four years. The Nororist Party is the only legal party. Voting is not compulsory but the state has built a strong stigma around not voting, calling it "National neglect." Because of this, most elections have a 90%+ turnout rate. Many foreign democracy groups express strong doubt over the legitimacy of these elections. Law Isokyria uses a civil law system influenced by Nororist legal theory developed by Robertsson's successors (Robertsson himself did not write or speak about law often). There are three levels of courts: district, provincial, and national. All judges are appointed by the Party. According to the Isokyric Code, which is the country's official penal code, there are three types of crimes: offenses against the person, offenses against the nation, and offenses against the state. Crimes against the state are punished the most severely and include treason, defection, and defamation against the Chairman. Crimes against the nation are less severe but still penalized heavily. They include drunkenness, prostitution, gambling, and promoting un-Nororist thought. Crimes against the person describe offenses against other individuals, such as assault, murder, rape, and theft. Law enforcement is handled by the Isokyrian National Police which maintain local offices in every district. As of 2015, there were a reported 7,400 sworn officers. Administrative divisions Isokyria is divided into nine provinces which are further divided into districts. Human rights Isokyria's human rights record is one of the poorest among developed nations which has created concern in the West especially following the end of the Cold War. Rights such as freedom of speech, freedom of assembly, and due process are guaranteed by the constitution but according to defectors, are largely ignored by the authorities. Criticism of the Party can invite surveillance and detainment by police. Citizens looking to organize political demonstrations must obtain a permit which are almost always denied to non-members of the Party. People accused of crimes are generally afforded a poor if not non-existent defense. There is no trial by jury and a defendant's fate is usually decided by one or more judges. Prison conditions are said to be second-rate but are especially worse for political criminals. Emigration is generally not restricted but the government reportedly makes pariahs of the families of expats who speak against the regime. The has looked into complaints of human rights abuses committed by the Isokyrian government. A 2011 inquiry stated "Isokyria has much to work on and it is recommended steps be taken at an internal level in order to bring the country's human rights record up to par with its western neighbors". Internet freedom groups say that while the internet is not censored in Isokyria, the government tracks what sites citizens visit. Using an unauthorized site can result in being visited by the police and likely detained indefinitely. The government publishes a list every month detailing what sites are forbidden and encourages citizens to check it often. The vast majority of these sites are pornographic. Most social media sites, including Facebook, are allowed but the state encourages citizens to use the Nororist-approved alternative, Vinhus. LGBT rights Isokyria has been strongly condemned for its treatment of LGBT persons and some countries, such as , have threatened sanctions over it. According to defectors, being openly gay or engaging in homosexual activity will result in being involuntarily admitted to a psychiatric ward for treatment. This treatment usually involves therapy and medication, though medical experts from outside the country doubt its validity. Chemical castration is also sometimes used for "severe" cases. Patients who refuse to acknowledge that their sexuality is "disordered" are typically jailed until they do. Patients are released if a state-appointed doctor is convinced they have been "rehabilitated" to heterosexuality but are kept under watch for some time to ensure they do not re-offend. Transgender people receive similar treatment. Upon taking office in 2009, Alexander White responded to concerns over the treatment of LGBT people in Isokyria by saying his government would "review the procedures" currently being used by medical personnel. The Human Rights Campaign stated, however, that "the Isokryian government has done little to address the egregious treatment of its LGBTQ+ community." According to official government reports, the number of persons treated for homosexuality each year has been decreasing. Extrajudicial killings The government has been accused of carrying out extrajudicial executions of political dissidents, allegations the government denies. Human rights groups point out numerous cases of journalists and activists dying or disappearing mysteriously and receiving little attention from authorities, even when petitioned by the victim's families. Foreign relations and military Foreign relations Isokyria maintains relations with most countries in the world. It was historically a close ally of the , however that relationship has become strained since the end of the Cold War due to concerns surrounding Isokyria's human rights record. It works closely with the . During the , it was close partner of but has gradually distanced itself from the alliance since the fall of the while still providing its members with intelligence regarding the global . It is a member of OPEC, the OECD, and the Nordic Council. Military Isokyria's military consists of the Army, the Navy, and the Air Force. In 2015, Isokyria's total forces numbered around 90,000, a figure that has been decreasing over the decades. Conscription, which was imposed on all able-bodied men upon age 18, was repealed in 2005. The military has been fully volunteer since then. Economy Isokyria's economy is a national syndicalist-oriented system with the state retaining ownership of the most important industries. Workers are organized through syndicates and democratically make business decisions. According to Nororist thought, the profit motive is based in human greed and selfishness and will eventually produce results contrary to the interest of the nation. It is therefore the state's duty to ensure all enterprises contribute to the nation's well-being. That said, private property is respected in limited forms as long as the use of such property is to the nation's benefit. The Department of Industrial Cooperation is tasked with ensuring compliance. Personal property, property only used at an individual level and not for profit, is allowed in all circumstances. NordCorp has played an important role in the Isokyrian economy since its creation in 2005. As it is a conglomeration of most state-allowed private ventures, it is the country's largest employer with around 134,000 employees as of 2014. Isokyria has the 10th largest economy in Europe with a GDP of roughly $531 billion in 2013. Its primary sector is crude oil production which accounts for a large portion of its economic productivity. Services constitute much the remaining portion. Its protectionist trade policies have been relaxed over the years, allowing imports from the United States, Canada, China, Japan and the EU. The White administration has also expressed interest in opening trade with Russia. Isokyria's currency is the Isokyrian Pound which is issued by the Isokyrian National Bank. It is the ninth most traded currency in the world. Science and technology Many of technological advancements to come out of Isokyria originate from research conducted by the military. Second economy Foreign analysts have written about Isokyria's "second economy" which comprises economic activity that occurs outside the state-enforced parameters. Much of this activity occurs on the cusp of the 'white' and 'black' markets and some economists say it makes up as much as a third of the Isokyrian economy. It includes unauthorized employment arrangements and for-profit ventures in addition to the sale of forbidden products such as certain liquors, drugs, pornography and weapons. In the 21st century, much of this activity has moved online in spite of thorough government monitoring. Users looking to purchase illicit products often use software that prevents tracking or sites that the state is unaware about that quickly move to a new domain as soon as authorities become privy to their illegal activities. Geography Isokyria lies between 60°N of the equator and is surrounded by the North Atlantic Ocean. It consists of two main islands and several smaller ones. At 63,368 sq mi, they are the 2nd largest island in Europe and 12th largest in the world. The British Isles are the nearest landmasses, separated by the North Channel. Climate Despite being one the northernmost countries in Europe, Isokyria's climate is fairly temperate with moderate summers but particularly harsh winters. Demographics In 2015, Isokyria's population was recorded as 29,218,943. 89% of the population identified as being 'White Isokyrian', 9% identifying as 'White British' and the remaining 2% belonging to other white Europeans. English and Isokyrian are the primary languages and the nation is officially bilingual. Religion 71% of Isokyrians identify as Christian and of those, 81% are members of the Church of Isokyria, the country's Anglican branch. The remaining 19% comprise of Catholics and members of other Christian denominations. 28% of Isokyrians identified as atheist or non-religious and the other 1% consisting of religions such as Judaism and Islam. A great portion of Isokyrians say that while they are Christian, they occasionally partake in ceremonies dedicated to revering the Norse gods. Participation in Norse pre-Christian folk religion was upstarted by Christian Robertsson as part of his cultural revival program. Education Education is compulsory at ages 6 to 16 and is provided by the state at the district level. Children attend primary school for six years and then attend secondary school for another six years before moving on to higher education. Private schools and homeschooling are not allowed. The University of Hufo is the largest higher education institute in the country. Culture Isokyria's culture consists of a mix of its traditional Nordic roots and British elements left over from its time as a British dominion. Much of Isokyrian culture ceased to be practiced on a nation-wide scale during British rule. The Isokyrian langauge, which at the time used the declined. Nororist revival efforts restored Isokyria's cultural atmosphere, adding an aura of nationalist pride. The state spends a large amount of money towards preserving and promoting Isokyrian culture. The number of native Isokyrian language speakers has increased over the decades and sources say it will surpass the number of native English speakers by 2020. Prominent attitudes among Isokyrians include aforementioned nationalism. Isokyrians generally have an intense devotion to their country and express sincere concern for its welfare. Something of a personality cult surrounds the country's founder, Christian Robertsson though some defectors say this is largely perpetuated by the government and that few Isokyrians actually hold such a high level of admiration that the government projects. Religion Isokyrian is a predominantly protestant country with a sizable Catholic minority. As in most developed countries, religion's role in the lives of Isokyrians has been decreasing. Nevertheless, Norse folk religion has found a place in Isokyrian society. In 1955, the state funded the construction of numerous temples and churches dedicated to Norse gods such as Thor and Odin. These churches draw in a diverse array of participation from both Protestant and Catholic citizens. Literature Many well-known Isokyrian authors have been inspired by British works. Nororist philosophy has also influenced works of fiction. Cinema Isokyria has large acting scene and film has played a significant role in shaping Isokyrian popular culture. Films such as The Great Isokyrian and My House, My Wife, My Life are among the highest grossing in the country. Humor is a great example of British cultural influence. Acts such as have found a large following in the country and Isokyrian comedians have sought to emulate their British counterparts. Sports The government has fostered and promoted a healthy admiration for sports in Isokyria. Soccer (football) is the most popular sport but other games such as ice hockey and skiing are popular pastimes. Isokyria has participated in every Winter Olympic Games and nearly every Summer Olympic Games and Isokyrian athletes have taken home a total of ten gold medals. Category:Isokyria